


Just a Little Tipsy

by LiagibaSiYseehc



Series: The Prime and His Soldier [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Human/Transformer Relationships (Transformers), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiagibaSiYseehc/pseuds/LiagibaSiYseehc
Summary: Last time she got drunk, she won over the spark of the leader of the Autobots.  What would happen this time?Here’s a nice little snippet:“Yeah you’resuper pretty,” she was saying, “and handsome, too.  And brave.  And kind.  Andoooh, you’retall.Reallytall.”Then she looked him straight in the optics and said matter-of-factly, “I want to climb you.”
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Prime and His Soldier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652653
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Just a Little Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time I’ve used the ‘there’s a party and Riley got slightly drunk’ plot. I know, I know, but I just couldn’t _help_ myself. Drunk Riley is _adorable_! Anyway, enjoy the mainly self-indulgent fluff :)
> 
> To be honest with you, I didn’t really have a particular time frame in mind when I was writing this. Obviously this takes place after [_Truth or Dare_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995748), but other than that? Feel free to use your imagination

Riley stumbled out of the hangar, bracing an arm against the wall for balance. Her eyes brightened when she spotted a familiar semi parked several feet away. Balancing precariously, she made her way towards the vehicle, still clutching her drink in her right hand. At the last second she lost her footing and fell heavily against the Peterbilt's nose with a surprised " _Oof!"_

The semi's engine rumbled in greeting, and she smiled happily at the tiny Autobot insignia at the front of his hood.

"Hi!" she exclaimed cheerfully. A kiss was placed on the Peterbilt's grille. And his left headlight. And his front bumper. She vaguely wondered what others might think when they saw her on her knees, smooching and embracing a custom big rig as if one would a lover, and was abruptly consumed by a bout of hysterics. Giggling fanatically, she sat down and cuddled up against the warm metal before taking another sip from her glass.

Another rumble, this time in amusement. The surface she was leaning against backed away slowly, earning a strangled " _Hey!_ " from the flustered female as she flailed her free arm frantically to prevent herself from sprawling onto the ground. After making sure his actions had not hurt the human in any way, the semi split up and rearranged himself into his bipedal mode. Servomechanisms hissed softly as the giant mech lowered himself until he was at optic level with the small human staring up at him with wide, accusing eyes.

"Good evening, Riley,"

"Hi!" she repeated. Her silly, carefree grin was back, and Optimus thought it was the most _adorable_ facial expression he had ever seen. The glass was lowered to the hangar floor as the human stood up, legs slightly wobbly, and planted a kiss on the bridge of his nose.

"The party was fun, but then I started to miss you, so I came out to see you!"

His spark warmed at her simple yet honest and heartfelt display of affection. She could have stayed inside the human hangar along with her comrades and he would not have held it against her. After all, opportunities for the soldiers to relax as such were rare due to the constant threat of the Decepticons. Why would he blame her for treasuring such moments of celebration with her friends? Yet, rather than staying with her own kind, Riley had chosen to accompany _him_. _He_ was still at the foremost of her mind despite her drunken state. The implications of this knowledge pleased him more than he could ever show.

"You're so _pretty_ ,"

Optics widened in surprise, and cooling fans started up at their lowest settings. Riley just laughed and kissed him on his lower derma.

"You are intoxicated," he informed her, reaching out to cup a servo behind her in fear that she might lose her balance.

Riley tilted her head slightly, stepping back to lean against the aforementioned servo.

" _Maybe_ ," she admitted sheepishly. Her eyes suddenly shone with mirth, "But that doesn't change the fact that you're _really pretty_."

His cooling fans sped up, but she didn't seem to have noticed.

"Yeah you're _super pretty_ ," she was saying, "and handsome, too. And brave. And kind. And _oooh_ , you're _tall_. _Really_ tall."

Then she looked him straight in the optics and said matter-of-factly, "I want to climb you."

His vocalizer shorted out for half a second, "…Pardon?"

Before he knew it she had already hoisted herself up his left pede, skilled fingers finding handholds along the seams of his armour as she slowly scaled her way upwards.

His servo hovered beneath her, ready to catch her if she should fall, but he made no attempt to stop her, merely staring at her incredulously as she continued her ascent.

"May I ask what you are hoping to attain from this?"

"I don't know," came her reply, "But what's the use of having a tall boyfriend if you can't climb him?"

" …Your reasoning is flawed,"

"No it's not," she panted, hauling herself onto his knee joint to catch her breath- he was still crouching, so the armour covering his upper thigh was relatively horizontal. Having rested sufficiently, she made her way towards his chassis, gripping his abdomen plating tightly as she reached for the nearest cable.

Optimus watched her intently, not trusting himself even to _move_ on account of the chance that he might knock her off or throw her off balance by accident. He spotted the error even before it happened. Riley, having overestimated her ability to hold on, had grabbed at a piece of armour and slipped, tumbling backward and landing into his waiting servo awkwardly. Rising to full height, he brought the human to optic level, pinning her under his pointed stare.

"Uh, whoops!" Riley laughed shakily, "I hadn't… meant to do that."

"You _do_ understand," Optimus told her, his tone laced with fond exasperation, "that had I not caught you, you would have been seriously damaged, do you not?"

"Course I do!" she was beaming again, "That's why I would _never_ climb you when you're in recharge or when you're busy."

_Alcohol_ , Optimus noted in amusement, _does wonders in inhibiting one's logical reasoning_.

Venting softly, he brought her closer to his faceplate, watching as she perked up instantly and all but flung herself at him, burying her face into his warm metal contently.

He could not help teasing her a little, "Your behavior is identical to that of a sparkling when you are intoxicated."

"Mmhmm," Riley mumbled lazily, a hand tracing slow circles into the edge of his mouth plate. His engine emitted a smooth, gentle _purr_ at the contact and he shuttered his optics as he raised his free servo to press her warm frame closer to him.

"Hey, Riley! Where _are_ you? I've been looking for you- _oh_. Sorry, I didn't realize…"

They jerked apart, unanimously turning to stare at the unwelcome intruder who was trying his best to look anywhere _except_ in their direction.

"Imma leave now. You guys can, uh, resume whatever you were doing. Bye!"

With that the unfortunate soldier fled back towards the hangar as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Huh,"

Optimus glanced back at the human in his servo, whose expression could be described as one of _calm contemplation_.

"I guess I should be prepared for the onslaught of teasing and questions that will take place next morning,"

He uttered a small sound of astonishment, "Were your comrades not aware of our relationship?"

"Not _really_ ," she grabbed the thumb digit on his free servo and curled it around her waist. Understanding her gesture, he rested his remaining digits carefully along her back, taking extra care not to put too much pressure on the human's frame.

_She had seen me in battle_ , he marveled to himself, _she is aware of what I am capable of, yet she does not display a single indication of fear at being held by me in this manner_.

"I mean, I told them about the, you know, the _kiss_ ," she blushed and averted her gaze, "cuz they dared me to do it and they would just keep pestering me until I gave them _something_. But apart from that I… I thought it would be rude to tell them anything without asking you first, since this affects you too. So I think they just _assumed_ it was a one-time thing?"

"I understand," he rumbled softly, optics bright with affection. His dermas gently brushed across her forehead and she closed her eyes, savouring the faint scent of metal and energon. The scent of safety and security and happiness.

The scent of wholeness and completion.

"Would you prefer it if we were to spend our time somewhere more private?"

Her eager nod was all he needed.

* * *

***Next morning***

There was a sound of shattered glass and a resounding thud accompanied by unintelligible swearing as the soldier picked himself up from the floor gingerly.

Dozens of people came running, all drawn by the ruckus he caused.

The soldier motioned angrily at the mess on the ground.

"Who on _earth_ left their drink on the hangar floor?"

**Author's Note:**

> What a waste of perfectly good alcohol, am I right?
> 
> That poor dude. First he intrudes into OP and Riley’s alone time, then _this_! He really can’t catch a break, can he?
> 
> Not to mention, I have no intention of naming him. He will forever be nameless


End file.
